Sedúceme con Jazz
by YueDark
Summary: Aquella sensación le estaba produciendo un leve mareo. La adrenalina se colaba por sus mejillas y sus labios apretaba. Él la miraba, tan intenso, tan claro y vivo, como un fuego… un fuego mas apasionante que el Jazz…


**¡Hola a todos! Soy Yue y soy nueva en este Fandom, asi que espero les guste mi trabajo.**

**Disclarimer: Hey Arnold, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**.**

**Sedúceme con Jazz**

**.**

**.**

Aquella sensación le estaba produciendo un leve mareo. La adrenalina se colaba por sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios apretaba de cuando en cuando para evitar suspirar. Sinceramente todo el que la viera quedaría boquiabierto. Quien diría, que la mismísima Helga G. Pataki, se encontrara en aquella condición.

El lugar en si, era pequeño. La tenue calidez que producían las velas era hipnótica, sus ojos azules, se tornaron oro a contraluz. Y la agradable sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La poca gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar disfrutaba de la suave música. Sus oídos eran seducidos… asi… exactamente… encantados por las trompetas, enamorados por el jazz…

Quizo reírse por aquello ultimo, pero él apretó con mas fuerza, ahí, justo ahí, donde vibraba su ser, desvanecía… Como ultimo recurso trato de cubrir sus oídos, pero sus manos apenas logro mover, pues temblorosas se aferraban a la orilla de su vestido. Un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios, no, no podía, claro que no…

Bien recordaba, hacia años, muchos años que no escuchaba aquel sonido, si, ¿Cómo describirlo? Embriagante… si, podía ser. Maldijo internamente, ella odiaba el Jazz, claro que lo odiaba. De lo único que estaba llena era de Rock, si, dulce y delirante Rock. Frenético… mmm… como las caricias que él le dedicaba en las piernas, electrizante como sus labios en su cuello… asi, claro, asi era la música que ella amaba, justo como él…

Rígida, como piedra, permaneció en su lugar, de cuando en cuando de sus labios se desvanecía alguno que otro suspiro, y la fastidiosa canción no terminaba. Quizo levantarse y decir algo al respecto, pero aunque lo negara estaba perdida. Claro que le encantaba estar ahí. Los labios del hombre abandonaron su lugar, parando justamente en su oído. Casi con perversión respiraba lentamente, se erizaba la piel y se derretía por una caricia. Con extrema lentitud comenzó a darle besos mariposa por todo el contorno de su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, lo amaba. Sus ojos la hechizaban, las velas le decían que eran verdes, casi tan profundos como el mar. De reojo lo vio, él también parecía sonrojado.

Ardiente, sensual, delirante, aturdida… y la música seduciéndole, perdió el control, y como no hacerlo. Sin pensarlo se apodero de sus delgados labios, los besó, un roce suave, sexi… el segundo fue más arrebatado, friccionaban su piel como bien les permitía el lugar. Tétrico, oscuro y solitario, mientras una pócima de sensualidad se apodero de ella, no… de ellos. Su mano acaricio la suavidad de su muslo, asi supo que no podría detenerse. Condenada música, condenado amor.

Entonces, fue asi que lo vio, mientras parecía deslizar su mano por entre sus piernas. Frente a ella, casi perplejo, con la mirada seductora y una sonrisa arrogante. Él, con ojos verdes, más verdes que nunca, la miro. Helga parpadeo un par de veces… imposible.

—Ah… ah… —quiso decir algo que se atoro muy dentro de su ser, todo en ella se entrecorto. De la nada un sudor frio le recorrio la espalda, casi temblaba.

Los labios del susodicho junto a ella se acercaron nuevamente a su oído, produciéndole un escalofrió mas fuerte que el anterior.

—Me encanta oírte suspirar… —susurro en voz grave aquel a quien le permitia manosear su cuerpo. Aquel que decia ser su amigo, desde hacia ya algun tiempo.

—Ah… Arnold… —por fin articulo, algo mareada. Fue asi que despertó. Porque, ¿Cómo podia Arnold besarla si estaba frente a ella?

—Mmm… que extraño Pataki, pensé que odiabas el Jazz —Comento con arrogancia el rubio frente a ella. Helga aun lo miraba confundida, ni siquiera se movia.

—¿Arnold? No creí verte por aquí —esta vez, hablo el castaño. Helga aun estupefacta, lo miro. El maldito sonreia, casi como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba, casi, casi con… malicia.

—Ahora vuelvo —claro estaba, él lo sabia, la lastimaba, dolía, la torturaba. Él hombre junto a ella, no era él, no era quien deseaba que fuera. Su nombre podía ser similar, incluso comenzar con la misma letra, pero nunca seria él.

Dio media vuelta, y como en años no le había ocurrido, una cristalina lagrima escapo de sus ojos azules. Odiaba el jazz, como lo odiaba. Claro, era la única música que la hacia llorar, la única que la hacia amar…

Con paso decidido camino rumbo a la salida, dio un vistazo atrás, él la miraba, tan intenso, tan claro y vivo, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, eran como un fuego… un fuego aun mas apasionante que el Jazz…

**FIN**

* * *

**Waaa! Aun no salgo del shock, es que la verdad no se si me di a antender del todoo. Les juro que la idea en mi cabeza era mucho mejor, pero al momento de plasmarla, plufff... Si no lograron comprenderme del todo haganmelo saber.**

**Esta es mi pequeña cotribucion al fandom que me a robado el corazón y que de niña ame tanto. Apenas estoy retomando la serie, asi que si encuentran errores de personalidad, es por esa razón. Pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo, aunque fuera chiquito... jaja XD**

**Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado, asi que no se olviden de comentar. Tan solo un "Me gusta" o un "No me gusta". Todas sus sugerencias me hacen mejorar.**

**Aun no se si escriba mas de esta parejita, pero si llego a tener otra loca idea, ya sabran nuevamente de mi.**

**Salu2 desde México.**

**YUE**


End file.
